Gomora
Gomora (ゴモラ Gomora) is a Gomorasaurus, a major Ultra kaiju and an RP character used by Zar History WIP Personality Fierce, Stubborn,and Determined are a few words that describe who Gomora is. Many kaiju have claimed that Gomora has never learned when to give up, and they would be absolutely right. Gomora is as stubborn and determined as they come, as he rarely backs down from a fight. Abilities Gomora (Normal)= Gomora * Mega-Ton Tail: One of Gomoras most versatile weapons is his Tail. He uses it to bash foes into the ground, smack them in the face, or simply break bone if enough physical strength is appiled into his tail. * Physical Strength: Gomora is a very strong fighter, able to lift up to 2.8x his own weight and size * Super Oscillatory Wave: Gomoras beam Attack. Gomora charges up energy from the two horns on his head to the horn on his nose, he then fires out a beam of energy that can be either concussive or explosive when it hits his opponent, dealing decent damage. * Brave Burst: A momentary power boost that allows Gomoras strength to drastically Increase * Durability: If theres anything Gomora has, its durability. Gomora can take loads of punishment before going down, this due to the fact of his shear undying will power and hard headed attitude. * Transformation: Gomora has the ability to transform into either Reionyx Burst or his EX form depending on the situation at hand. |-|Reionyx Burst Gomora= Reionyx Burst Gomora * Increased Physical Strength: Gomoras Physical strength is slightly increased, able to lift 3.3x his weight and height. * Increased Durability: Gomoras durability is increased by 10.6% allowing him to take a bit more damage then his normal form * Control Over Fire: In Gomoras Reioynx Burst form, Gomora has the ability to control fire. He can use it to add more "Emph" to his physical and energy attacks. *'Brave Reioynx Burst:' Gomora gains a momentary power boost that drastically increases Gomoras Stamina. * Reioynx Oscillatory Wave: In this form, Gomoras Oscillatory wave has increased in power, and has a big fiery explosion once it hits the target. |-|EX Gomora= EX Gomora * Increased Physical Strength: In this form, Gomoras physical strength is increased, now able to lift 4.8x his own weight and height. * Increased Durability: Due to his armored skin/plates, Gomora now has increased durability, allowing him to tank almost if not all physical and energy attacks. * Tail Extending: EX Gomora can extend his tail to great lengths, allowing him to pretty much smack foes at long distances. * Tail Spear: EX Gomora can sharpen his tail into a point, allowing him to spear his opponents. * Rolling Attack: EX Gomora can roll himself up into a ball and smash into foes. * EX Super Oscillatory Wave: A stronger version of his Oscillatory wave, EX Gomora fires this beam out of his chest and is about as strong as a gojirans spiral ray. Trivia *Gomora is Krazar77 favorite ultra kaiju *Gomora title "prince of monsters" was the title of the Ultraman episode he first starred in *Gomora is one of the few monsters that actually fought Ultraman To a draw *In the Ultraman series, Gomora could be seen as a parallel to Godzilla. Both have mechanical doppelgangers, Both have some kind of burning mode, Both have a space version of themselves, and both have super forms. Themes As Gomora (Normal)= As Gomora |-|As Cyber Gomora= As Cyber Gomora Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Chaotic Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Prehistoric Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters (Krazar77) Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Resurrected Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots